


safe in my heart

by wollfgang



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s03e06 Vegas with Some Radish, Sharing a Bed, and he notices, because what DID happen after the episode cut away????, chloe looks good in lucifer's shirts, post s03e06, updated now that the ep is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: His brow quirks. “Is that my shirt?”She looks down at the garment in question. “Um.”She honestly doesn’t really recall putting it on, though she has a vague recollection of sliding across his floor, Tom Cruise style. There’s no denying that it is Lucifer’s shirt though, the cut of it is custom and it smells like him, smoky and spicy. “I think so?” Chloe offers sheepishly.He clears his throat. “I dare say that it looks better on you.”





	safe in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> transplanting this from the good ol tumblrs for the ao3 crowd :D

“Happy Birthday, Detective,” he says softly and she opens her arms for a hug. He scoots closer and leans into her and it’s nice. It’s really nice. She places her hand between his shoulder blades and allows herself to sink into his warmth, lets herself enjoy it. It’s her birthday, after all. He sighs, content.

He pulls back from the embrace reluctantly when she starts to shift. She looks up at him with guileless eyes. 

“Put it on for me?” she asks, holding his gift out. 

“Of course,” he says, and she makes no mention of the slight shake in his voice. He carefully pries the clasp apart and reaches around either side of her to hook it behind her head. It falls against her sternum with more weight than she expected, cold from being inside the box. She reaches up to touch it and Lucifer’s eyes drift down to it, staring.

“I love it,” she says.

He relaxes, relieved. Then his brow quirks. “Is that my shirt?”

She looks down at the garment in question. “Um.” She honestly doesn’t really recall putting it on, though she has a vague recollection of sliding across his floor, Tom Cruise style. There’s no denying that it is Lucifer’s shirt though, the cut of it is custom and it smells like him, smoky and spicy. “I think so?” Chloe offers sheepishly. 

He clears his throat. “I dare say that it looks better on you.” Chloe blushes, feeling her cheeks warm. “Linda seems to have purloined my robe. At this rate I won’t have anything to wear at all,” he grouses good-naturedly 

And doesn’t that just paint her a mental image. 

“Still, it seems the two of you enjoyed yourselves in my absence. I hope you were at least drinking the good stuff.”

Chloe makes a noise of confirmation. 

He claps his hands against his thighs. “Well, if I can impose on you a moment longer, I’ll change and relocate to the couch.”

“I thought Linda was on the couch,” Chloe says, remembering Linda dozing in the living room area when she dragged herself over to his bed.

He laughs quietly. “She was. I carried her to the guest suite.” 

“And Dan?” she asks. Dan was still here, wasn’t he?

“He’s still conked out, but thankfully, I have more than one sofa,” Lucifer says with an indulgent smile.

“Oh,” Chloe says, her brain still running slow.

“I’ll shower and get out of your hair,” he tells her. 

He stands and makes his way to the closet and then reappears with a neat pile of folded clothing in his hands and ducks into the bathroom. She hears the shower start up and tries valiantly to ignore the fact that Lucifer is naked and separated from her only by a single wall. 

The steady sound gradually lulls her into a light rest as she snuggles down into his ridiculous black sheets. He emerges a few minutes later smelling clean and damp, his hair curly and free of product, his briefs low on his hips. He’s wearing a different robe, dark blue, but it’s untied. He stops by the bed and offers her a quick smile, taking a pillow. 

“You won’t mind if I...?” He lifts the pillow, conveying his intention to take it to the couch.

“You can sleep here,” Chloe says easily, before she can think better of it.

He hesitates. “Are you sure?”

She nods. “’S a big bed,” and she pats the empty space next to her.

“Alright.” He cautiously lowers himself to the bed, pulling only the comforter up, staying atop the sheets. When he’s made himself comfortable she scoots backwards against him. She feels him freeze, but she stays still and keeps her breathing steady. He slowly relaxes and, just as she falls asleep, wraps an arm around her.

“Goodnight, Chloe,” he murmurs into her hair and she drops off into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally what happened after the episode and you cant convince me otherwise


End file.
